Never knew I needed
by Dally4ever
Summary: Wile getting ready for college Jamey dumps Lizzie Edwin reminded her of all the great memories she dropped a bomb that was his biggest fear of all
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer before Edwin and Lizzie went to collage Edwin was in his room he hadn't seen much of Lizzie which was strange because they where very close he whent downstairs to get something to eat but he herd something

"was that Lizzie crying?he asked himself

edwin knocks on her door

"go away!"she shouted

"Lizzie open up!"Edwin said

"go away now!"she yelled

"fine I'll just ask Norah what's up"he said

Lizzie opened the door

"wait!"she said her eyes where bright red and her nose was stuffy she looked horrible

"Lizzie are you ok?"Edwin asked

"I'm fine!"she said

"I can see that now what's wrong?"he said

he walked into her room and they sat on the floor next to her bed

"it's Jamey!"she said "he he (crying)

"what did he do?"he asked

"he broke up with me!"she said she was still crying it was kinda hard for him to understand

"oh Lizzie what a jerk!"Edwin said

"it's because we're graduating e dosnt think we will make it"she said

"I'm so sorry Lizzie but he's pretty stupid to do that because your wonderful!"he said

"no I'm not!"she said

"yes you are!"he said he held her hand and she hugged him

"your a great guy Edwin!"she said

"I try to be but I really don't think so"he said

"what do you mean!?"she asked a to this point she stopped crying

"well I mean I'm sensitive but what kind of a person wants that?"Edwin asked

"I do!"she said

Edwin looked shocked he walked over to a picture on the wall of them when they where 12

"hey Liz remember when we did that whole childhood rebellion?"Edwin asked

"which one?"she asked laughing

"the hockey game and the dance contest!"he said

"oh yeah and our parents thought it was puppetry!"she said

(flashback)

"ed Cereal now!"Derek Said

"its in the Cubberd!"Edwin said

"I know get it,pour it,milk it!"Derek demanded

(Edwin sighed)

ehem!"Lizzie hinted

"you know what Derek milk your own cereal!"Edwin said

"what was that?"Derek asked

"umm well I"Edwin froze

"he said milk your own cereal!"Lizzie said

(end of flashback)

"that was hilarious!"Lizzie said

"no what was hilarious was the prank wars!"Edwin said

(flashback)

"what are you doing?"Edwin asked wile on the stairs with Derek

"waiting for the reaction when Casey finds out"Derek said

"its Saturday!"Casey yelled as she slammed the door open

"that's genius!"Edwin shouted

and casey chased them upstairs

(end of flashback)

"I remember that I was so mad At you and Derek!"Lizzie said

"well we deserved!"he said

"yeah you did!"Lizzie said

"ooh remember that time we went on that road trip?"Lizzie asked

"oh my gosh that was the time we got kicked out of the hotel for a pillow fight!"he said

"yeah that was awesome!"she said

"you moving in was the best experience of my life!"Edwin said

"yeah you always had my back and here we are about to go to college!"Lizzie said

"yeah different colleges!"Edwin said

"I'll miss you Edwin!"Lizzie said

"as soon as you leave you'll forget all about me!"Edwin said

"no I won't"Lizzie said "I love you!"almost like it was a accident she kissed Edwin

edwin stopped he looked at Lizzie

"why did you do that?"Edwin asked

"ok not the reaction i was looking for!"Lizzie said

"we can't be in love we are step siblings!"Edwin said

"so people can marry there step siblings!"Lizzie said

"married?! "What happened to collage?!"Edwin asked

"I'm sorry ok I thought you liked me!"Lizzie said she went downstairs

after she couldn't hear him anymore

"I love you Lizzie that's why I can't lose you"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lizzie and Edwin only glared at each other

"what's your problem?"Marti asked

"nothing we're fine!"Lizzie said in a harsh tone

"Ah ok then!"she said

after dinner Lizzie ran into martis room

"ugh your right!"Lizzie said as she slammed the door "I have a huge problem!"Lizzie said

"ok?"Marti said "what's up?"she asked

"I think I'm in love with Edwin?!"she said

"eww gross!"Marti said

"Marti your a teenager you shouldn't still be discussed about boys!"Lizzie said

"only when step siblings are involved!"she said

"I told Edwin how I felt then he..(starts to tear up) rejected me!"

Mari hugged her sister trying to comfort her. None of them where aware Edwin was listening

"look you'll get over it I think Edwin just didn't want things to get...weird ya know?"Marti said

"your right Marti"she said "but it's already weird I told him how I feel!"she said

"you need to talk to him!"she said

later that day

"Edwin we need to talk!"Lizzie said

"I agree!"he said they ran to the game closest

"Edwin I told you I loved you that means I'd give up college for you!"Lizzie said

"Lizzie i-can't be in love with my best friend because (sigh) Lizzie if we broke up I'd lose you forever that's why I always liked you as a sister not a lover

"really?"she asked

"well yeah sisters are always there Liz that's what I want for us!"he said

"Edwin?"Norah called "Lizzie?!"she shouted

Norah opened the games closest and caught them making out

"oh h-hi mom!"she said


	3. Chapter 3

Norah and George Edwin and Lizzie where sitting at the table to discuss it

"what was that?"Norah asked

"were in love mom!"Edwin said

"but your going to collage ed?!"George said

"actually dad"Edwin interrupted "this isn't your choice but this is Lizzie's!"Edwin said scared

"what are you talking about Edwin?"Lizzie asked

Edwin got on one kneee

"Lizzie after what happened when you told me you loved me I was so scared to lose you"he said "now I'm going to make the same choice you did Lizzie Im quitting collage because I got a job close to your collage!"Edwin said smiling

"what?"Lizzie asked "Edwin you can't do that

"do you care about my happiness Lizzie?"he asked

"what?"she asked "of course I do

"then me do this!"he said

"ok well if this makes you happy it definitely makes me happy!"she said

"Liz one more thing?"he asked

"yeah?"she asked

"will you marry me?"he asked

lizzie didn't know what to say but the words just came out "yes!"she was shocked herself

"wait we're engaged?"he asked

"yeah"she shouted and rant to Edwin and kissed him

"Lizzie Edwin think about what your doing here!"Norah said

"I am!"Edwin said "without Lizzie my life has no meaning!"he said

"Mom Edwin makes me happy like nobody else can!"Lizzie said

"Then Lizzie I'm so happy for you!"Norah said

"I'm happy for you both congratulations!"George said

Marti ran downstairs

"can I be the maid of honor?"she asked

"of course!"Lizzie said and turned to Edwin

"I love you Edwin!"she said

"I love you too!"he replied then they kissed once again

Will you take each other to have and to hold in sickness and Helton for rich and poor as long as you both shall live?"the preacher asked

"I do!"Lizzie said

"I always have!"Edwin said

THe end...


End file.
